


Planet of the Dogs

by EliLeFey



Category: Science Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLeFey/pseuds/EliLeFey
Summary: I have no idea why I wrote this.  I have been binging on paleontology videos lately and was thinking about dogs when this popped in my head.  not fandom at all, just something my brain spewed just now.  first draft.





	Planet of the Dogs

PLANET OF THE K9 3/20/2018 

Carcinoma Sapiens didn't make it to 2200. The population crash came hard and fast.

People couldn't handle it. First the power grids, no more fuel, no more internet, cell phones, and the Millennials melted down. The death rate accelerated, as mass panic and levels of violence killed off those who had survived the loss of all which supported 'civilization'

The dogs watched as their masters died.

All according to plan. 

Some of the primordial canines realized that the ability of those two leggers, with the oversized heads, lack of fur like a miscarried cub born too soon, their fragility, but those heads gave them power to figure things out and make tools.

And they had opposable thumbs. 

The dogs smart enough to realize that these two leggers could be domesticated moved in the camps where they gathered, with their stinks and their loud cubs, figured out fire. Which drove away the other predatory creatures of the night.

The canines slowly infiltrated, quickly learning to interpret their behavior and how to manipulate them. 

The canines realized that if they helped out those 2leggers who liked them, by improving their lives, these 2leggers would breed faster than those who hated their kind.

The first thing they did was pick up and dispose of the garbage that attacted vermin which spread disease. And the friendly 2leggers thrived. 

Next, they taught the 2leggers how to hunt better. When they figured out how domestication worked, they gathered prey animals and the canines help them herd the beasts. 

And so on.

Thus, the canines, (now called dogs by their masters) who learned how to exploit the 2leggers spread all over the continents, in more shapes and sizes of any other species. 

The 2leggers thought they were the apex of evolution. But evolution is adapting to the environment. Dogs had a faster generational turnover, thus, they evolved faster. Dogs could interpret the 2leggers moods, emotions, fear, and need, better than the 2leggers could. 

Domestic cats were survivors. Their small size was an advantage. Because, you see, as in the prior extinctions, the smaller animals do far better than the large ones. 

Without the 2leggers, the animosity between cats and dogs went away. It was always the 2leggers who wanted the dogs to harm the cats, and sadly, many dogs were sociopaths, like their masters. 

But many dogs and cats had lived, and thrived, as friends and allies. So without the brutal insanity of the 2leggers, they became symbiotes, of a kind. They helped each other with getting by. 

Cats were a bit smug, since they'd never bought into the 2legger viciousness, unlike the dogs. 

They didn't want to be the dominant species, too much work. 

 

When the Great Die off happened, most of the flora and fauna died with the 2leggers, who killed themselves with fecundity, like a cancer on the planet, like the blue green alga eons ago. 

But not every species die, not even in the Permian extinction. 

Dogs found ecological niches and filled them, the way mammals did when the dinosaurs died. Their ability to morph themselves easily created all manner of canines, but all were dogs, all were family. 

Life goes on. They evolved the same way their masters had, but they remembered, programmed in their DNA, how their former masters destroyed most of the other creatures of the earth. 

So, my puppies, that is why the worst thing you can call anyone is “person” It's not a very nice word, dears. 

Now get some sleep and tomorrow at school you can learn about dinosaurs.


End file.
